Losing His Soul
by kelles
Summary: Anderson discovers dark feelings & desires within himself as he is forced to serve Hellsing after the war. Set after volume 8 of manga. SPOILERS. Chap 3 & 5 are lemons. Rating changed. AxIxAA and AxA. [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is set at the end of the war with Millenium so MAJOR SPOILERS. This first chapter is short as it is the prologue.

**Summary:** After betraying Father Maxwell, Anderson has to live with his choices. He discovers dark feelings and desires that he had locked deep inside of him when he was a priest. Alexander starts to come to terms with his new life at Hellsing - Integral's newest warrior against the vampires who surrvived the war.

* * *

Alexander wondered how they all were. Yumiko. Heinkel. Father Renaldo. He wondered who was leading Section XIII now and who Iscariot had assigned to former position. What bothered him more then anything was the fate of his orphans. Father Anderson hoped they were being cared for by a good soul. If anything he felt worst about abandoning them then his comrades at Section XIII. Anderson wanted more then anything to return to them and leave the battlefield behind forever. Alexander knew that he didn't deserve that. He was fortunate to be alive and not imprisoned for his crimes. But, his fate held a punishment of its own kind. 

Integral Hellsing had offered him asylum from the Church. The Church wanted him - dead or alive. If he had been caught alive, then Alexander would have faced the inquisition and death at the hands of Wolfe Heinkel. Integral had rewarded his actions during the war by allowing him to return with her and the demon vampires at its end. Anderson had little choice. He would have preferred to return to the Vatican and say his goodbyes but his soul would already be in hell by now if he had made that choice.

Integral Hellsing brought him a letter from the Vatican the day before last. Anderson wept as he read the words. Alexander had known it was coming but reading it finalized the matter. The Pope had ex-communicated him, stripped him of his priesthood, and forbidden him to ever set foot on the Vatican grounds again. It seems the Church had its inquisition without him there to defend himself. Anderson suspected that Integral Hellsing and the Queen were the reasons he had not received a sentence of death. Anderson thanked the Lord for that.

Alexander thought about what his life would be like working for Hellsing. Integral had been kind enough to give him time after the war to adjust to the changes. But, Anderson feltthis time was coming to an end. Alexander knew that he was needed to fight thevampires thatsurrvived the war. Some of theones that had been created by Millenium were still roaming the earth and new ones were being createdevery day. It seemed that there was an epidemic of vampirisminfecting the world. The war was not without its costs. Integral needed Alexander's help to protect the innocents that survived. Creating a new army at Hellsing would take some time.

Anderson could not keep himself from smiling as he thought of her. Integral was perfect in every way: beauty, brains, strength. He knew that such thoughts were sinful but Anderson was no longer a Priest, no longer Catholic – it didn't really matter, did it? Anderson could not comprehend how he could feel something towards her – she was a demon now too. He didn't blame her or even her demon servant for making the choice they did. Integral had gotten mortally wounded by Millenium forces at the end of the war. Alucard had offered her the choice of dying or becoming one of the undead. With so much unknown about the fate of the England, Integral had chosen to become a vampire. Alexander would sometimes hear the two of them – late at night when they thought no one else could hear. Her bedroom was just down the hall and the walls were not soundproof…In his heart, Anderson desired to be in the demon's place. To do things to Integral that would drive her wild. Make her moan like he did. The thought had even occurred to Anderson that he wouldn't mind joining the two of them. Alexander laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. Like that could ever happen. He would never let it. Anderson could feel his morality weakening but he would never sink to the depths of hell with the devil himself.

To keep his mind off of such deviant thoughts, Alexander spent most of histime reading and watching the tellie. The ex-priest read books of history, religion, and fiction. He watched the news and epic war movies, they were the only ones that seemed to interest him. Such activities were getting old now and he found himself longing for other things. Finally, his blood lust had returned. Anderson longed to throw his daggers into the flesh of the undead and send them to hell. Alexander decided that tonight, when Integral awoke, he would talk to her about serving her. His time of rest was over.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. They are owned soley by Kohta Hirano - the mad genius himself. 


	2. Falling Into Sin

Integral was sitting in her office with Seras Victoria discussing plans for their next few missions when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She ordered. She smiled at Alexander Anderson as he approached the desk.

"Good evening, Sir Hellsing."

"Good evening, Alexander." She turned towards Seras. "Seras, we can discuss this later. I want to meet with Alexander and discuss his new role in Hellsing." Somehow it didn't seem right not to call him Father but it was no longer accurate so she forced herself not to say it.

Seras got up and grinned at the former priest. They had become somewhat friendly since Anderson's arrival at Hellsing. They both had a healthy respect for each other's skills as a warrior. "Yes, Sir Integral. Let me know when you're ready to meet. Perhaps Mr. Anderson can join us. He is warrior too."

"Aye, that I am, for what else is there left for me to be? But, could you ladies refrain from calling me Mr. Anderson? It just doesn't sound right to me ears. Alexander would be fine."

Seras blushed and apologized. "I'm sorry…err Alexander. It just doesn't seem formal enough for you. I'll be leaving now."

Integra waited till she left and shut the door and gestured for the former priest to have a seat. "SoI imagine you have cabin fever? Bored with the books and tellie already?" Integral took a sip of red liquid from a goblet and slowly inhaled her imported cigar."

Alexander shifted in his seat. "Aye, I am, Sir Hellsing. It is the first time in my life, I've had free time. I've thought enough about the past and future. I'm ready to start killing demons again." Anderson grinned in delight at the thought.

"Good. Would you like to help plan the missions with Seras? We have intelligence about where most of the remaining vampires are. I thought you, Seras, and Alucard, could split up and patrols the areas – just until we get an army formed. We have to try to contain the problem before it spreads."

Alexander looked at the woman he would be serving. It was hard for him to believe she was a midian. Integral seemed so calm, controlled, and civilized – not at all like her demon servant. Anderson could feel his desire growing for her, each time they met. Anderson had to look away or risk his dirty secret being discovered by Integral. "Sir Hellsing, I hope I do not offend thee. I am not military planner – I am an assassin. Tell me who to kill, where to go, and I'll be there. I have no desire to plan out missions."

Integral nodded. "I understand – I just wanted to give you the opportunity to do more. " Integral inhaled slowly on her cigar while looking the former priest over with her eyes. She could not help but notice how handsome he was. Integral looked forward to getting to know him even more intimately in the months to come. "And Alexander?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing?"

"I would like you, Alucard, and myself to have a meeting sometime this week." She paused and studied his reaction. Integral sensed the tension in his body grow. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Alexander Anderson was not sure what his true feelings were in that regard. He had mixed feelings about the demon vampire. Alexander still hated him – that would never change. Alucard was pure evil – contained on a leash that the Hellsing organization used to fight other evil beings. And yet…Anderson respected the power that Alucard possessed and the code he lived by. "Sir Hellsing, you saved my life by allowing me to serve Hellsing. I shall meet with you and your Servant if you wish. May I ask why?"

Integral smirked. "You and Alucard are former or perhaps still enemies. Now you are both working for Hellsing, on the same side. There may be a time Alexander, when you may have to fight side by side. I don't' want you two to start dueling with each other when you are fighting enemies. I just want us all to come to an understanding…to avoid any conflicts. Okay? It will be a peaceful meeting."

Anderson nodded. "Just let me know when it is, Sir Hellsing. I'll be there. Is there anything else?"

"No, Alexander. I just wanted to thank you. I know you did what you thought was right. But, thank you." Integral stood when Anderson did and walked towards him. She put her hand over his and stroked it with her cool hands as she looked into his green eyes. "I know this has been a difficult adjustment. Things will get easier – just give it time." Integral felt the response of his body, the increase in his body temperature and the quickening of his heart beat. She couldn't help but smirk as she watched him leave. _Things at Hellsing are about to get extremely interesting._

_I agree, Master_. Alucard formed from a barely visible cloud of mist from a dark corner of the room.

"Alucard! How many times must I tell you? Do not eavesdrop on my conversations. I will keep you informed of all that you need to know."

The vampire smirked. "I'm only protecting you, my Master. That man is a Catholic. They cannot be trusted. Look what Maxwell did to London after pretending to by your ally."

"Alucard do not expect me to share your suspicions. Anderson is nothing like Maxwell. I hate to even say that man's name aloud." Integral could feel the tension build in her neck. How she hated that man. His death had not been painful enough. Integral wished she were the one who had impaled the bastard.

Alucard had to refrain from smiling as he read Integral's mind. So his Master did long to kill certain humans. Alucard knew she would be a No Life King before long. "I still don't trust him – that man tried to kill you once. I shall watch him like a hawk."

"Very well, Alucard. I would not expect anything less. Now – I have paperwork to do and would like some privacy." Integral rubbed her temples as she spoke. "Please leave. We'll meet tomorrow and you can voice your concerns, okay?"

"As you wish, Master." Alucard transformed into mist and vanished through the walls. The trick never ceased to amaze Integral. She wondered how long it would take her to learn. It could be quite useful during meetings of the Round Table.

* * *

Anderson sat in his room looking at the clock. 8:00 PM. – two hours left until he met with her. And that damned demon. Inside his heart, conflicting emotions fought fiercely against each other. Alexander had thought about nothing since waking besides Integral Hellsing. Even as a vampire, her beauty haunted him. Anderson felt like he was losing control and it unnerved him. Alexander felt his obsession with Integral growing slowly every day. He tried to deny his feelings, push them under the surface, but they were there - constantly. When his body gave in to the demands of sleep and when he awoke in the morning – his desire for the Hellsing woman remained steady and grew deeper. Now, he would have to meet with her Servant, the devil himself. Anderson hated him for many reasons. The evil he has committed, his thirst for blood, and for his service of Integral. Anderson longed to serve her too. And he hated himself for it.

He thought of the last boss he served, Maxwell, as laid on his bed. He cursed at the fate God had given him. Alexander would have prayed for patience but he was not in the mood to talk to God. Anderson felt betrayed, hurt, angry. He had done what was right. Maxwell had killed innocent people in London – children, grandparents, the weak, all of those Section XIII was charged with protecting. The bastard had added to the casualties of war. His boss had deserved to die just as much as Major Max. Yet, by doing what was right, following his conscience, everything was stripped away from him: His religion, his comrades, his priesthood. The most painful thing was losing his children - his orphans. And now he was forced to work for his former enemy and with demons! He had to fight the urge to punch another hole in the wall. The walls of his room were decorated with dents, holes, and blood from his first few days. Anderson finally drifted off to sleep remembering shadows of his past.

Anderson was awoken by the chimes of his clock. The sound startled him; he jumped up from his bed. 8:00 PM – it was time. He splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. Alexander walked slowly to Integral's office wishing the meeting was over. He dreaded the thought of spending just a moment in the same room with that vampire and not being allowed to kill him.

* * *

The three of them sat at a table in a conference room in the Hellsing Mansion – all studying each other intently. The two men started at each other the longest – both sizing the other one up. It was she, Integral Hellsing, which broke the silence. Both her servant and the former priest focused their attention on her when she began to speak.

"Thank you for coming, Alexander. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Just thank you, Sir Hellsing. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

Integral smiled at the man. "I was simply repaying a debt – you saved my life as well. Are there any concerns you have?"

"No, Sir Hellsing. Just I would prefer to work alone – I do not wish to work with him." Anderson glared at Alucard.

"And I do not want to work with him. He is a Catholic, Master. I've been betrayed once too often by their kind."

"Fine, then it seems at least you agree on something. There may come a time, however, when you will have to work together. Can you?"

Alucard answered first, "If it is an order, Master."

"And you, Alexander?" Integral asked.

"Aye, if I could serve that power drunk coward for so many years, I could work along side your demon, if you ask me to. I just pray it would not be a frequent request." Anderson smiled at Integral. He could not take his eyes of his new boss. Her beauty captivated him.

"Very good. Well, if no one has anything else, you can start your assignments." If Integral had been a human, she would have blushed. Both men seemed to be looking at her with a sort of hunger in their eyes. It was not blood lust. Just lust. She wasn't ready just yet for anything to happen between the three of them. Alucard was, of course – she could read his mind. Anderson though, Integral sensed even if he desired her, wasn't ready quite yet. After all, before the war he had been a celibate priest. Integral wanted to be alone with him first and then only if he wanted to...maybe Alucard could join them. Integral Hellsing still wasn't sure how the former priest would react to such an idea. She grinned as she thought of the two men giving her pleasure at the same time. It didn't take long before even she smelled her own desire


	3. Giving In

AN: The random vampire in this chapter is NOT Jan Valentine but very similar to him. Also this chapter turns into a lime towards the end andhints of Alucard & Anderson but nothing really happens.

* * *

Alexander Anderson looked at the map Integral Hellsing had given him.The former prieststill couldn't believe he was answering to a Midian, a demon, a monster. Alexander knew if his soul had not been condemned for his sins under Iscariot, it was now. What choice did he have? Anderson could have surrendered to Iscariot and answered for his betrayal of Maxwell. He had thought long and hard about doing just that. In the end, the Anderson could not bring himself to do it. To surrender to the Section XIII would have been giving up, admitting what the Church did in the war was right. He could not bring himself to do that. Alexander did not have it in him to surrender to hypocrites. Instead he had to come to terms with his new role in life: Serving Hellsing and Integral, working along side of demons. Anderson wondered if he was turning into a hypocrite himself. 

_I wonder where this street is. According the map, it should be right here. Yet it isn't._ Anderson got out the directions that Integral had written down for him. How he hated to be lost. Anderson was beginning to think that incorrigible demon had done something to his map. _I will kill the bastard._ His plans for harming Alucard would have to wait. Anderson heard a blood curdling scream that required his immediate attention. The former Vatican assassin ran towards the sound of the scream.

Anderson was too late. He would have to kill the prey as well as the predator. Alexander took out daggers and threw them at the fiend.

"I will send ye back to hell, ye demon."

The beast looked back at him with yellow eyes. He looked like a typical London teen: long hair, too many piercings, and a bad attitude to match. "I ain't going fucking no where, asshole." He said even as the daggers pierced his skin. "Ow! What the fuck? These really hurt!"

"Of course they hurt, ye demon. They are blessed." Anderson wasted no time in finishing the monster off. He stabbed the beast in the chest with his sword. Anderson watched as the vampire fell to the ground.

"What about the girl?" A voice asked.

"She will have to be killed or" Anderson turned his head to see his new associate from Hellsing standing above the girl.

"Or she'll turn into a mindless ghoul. Almost sad isn't it?" Alucard stated flatly.

"It is sad. If ye had any humanity..." Anderson replied.

"But, I'm not human. And neither is my Master, your boss. Then again, you're not exactly human either, Priest." Alucard stated.

"Don't call me what I'm not, vampire. I lost that title. It is true that I'm not fully human, however, I have more humanity in me now then you did before you died."

Alucard smirked. "That is true. So would you like send her to hell or should I? It's been awhile since I've had a warm meal." Alucard licked his lips in anticipation.

"You disgust me, demon but go ahead. Just make sure you finish her when you are done. It's bad enough we lost her, I don't want anyone else to die." Anderson leaned against the wall and watched Alucard drain the girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alexander found himself getting excited watching the vampire feed. It disgusted him that he of all people would find such behavior from the demon that he hated exciting. _My soul has been cursed for eternity. I have no doubts about my place in hell._

Alucard wiped his mouth after his feeding. He was surprised the ex-priest was still there. "So, Alexander, did you enjoy watching? Is that what you like to do – watch?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, demon. I was just making sure you didn't allow her to turn into a ghoul. I was simply doing my duty." Anderson closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He took a few deep breaths to gain control of his anger. He wanted more then anything to attack the vampire with his daggers. When he opened his eyes, Anderson was appalled to see Alucard just inches away from him.

Alucard inhaled deeply with his nose. "You have his blood on you, priest – not bad. The scent that is." The vampire did not move away from Anderson. Instead he stuck his finger on Anderson's blood soaked shirt and rubbed it into his chest, slowly. Alexander did not stop him – he had no idea why. Anderson wanted his hands off of him. At least the former priest knew that he should. Yet, he did not move and watched the vampire instead. Alucard brought his finger to his mouth and licked it, watching Anderson for a reaction. "Delicious." Alucard moved away from Anderson but only after glaring at him with his hungry eyes.

Finally, Anderson found his voice. "Wha-wha-what do you think ye were you doing, demon?" He asked, feeling both furious and terrified. "I should send you to hell with my daggers, demon."

"Now Father – we both know my Master would not approve of that. Calm down - I was just tasting some of that delicious blood you managed to get all over your shirt. As much as I'd like to have more...my Master is expecting a report tonight. Try to stay out of trouble, Father. What did you **think** I was doing?" Alucard didn't give Anderson a chance to answer as he turned to mist and disappeared from the street.

Anderson sat down on the cement disgusted by Alucard. And himself. He was feeling **that feeling** again. Excited. Aroused. Turned on. And so, so dirty. _Must be the excitement of the fight. Tis no way that **he** turns me on. I've never felt that way about another man._ He wondered then why his hard-on would not go away. Either would the impure thoughts. Of Integral. Alucard. And him. The three of them together doing unthinkable things. He bowed his head to pray, hoping God would help him resist temptation and erase these images from his mind – they were torturing his soul. "Our Father, who art in heaven..." Before he stood up to leave, Anderson glanced over at the unfortunate soul who had committed no other sin then walking down this street.

"I may no longer be a priest but perhaps I can still save your soul, child. Anderson said a prayer for the girl's soul and hoped it was enough to save her from an eternal damnation. _I can only hope that you shall escape the fate that awaits me._ Anderson had long accepted his damned fate. It was one he had agreed to when he became a soldier of Iscariot. The girl only looked to be 14 years old. She deserved a chance at redemption.

Alucard returned to Hellsing and entered Integral's office to give her his report. Alucard could not have been happier that Integral had chosen to become like him. With his help in a few years, he would make her just as ruthless and powerful as he was. Alucard watched his master as she drank blood from her goblet as if it were merely tea. She had adapted so well to her new "situation."

"Alucard, how did things go?" Integral asked. She sensed something different or was it that Alucard was trying to keep something from her. Integral just could not tell.  
"My targets were silenced. I had to kill three of the vampires' victims – we did not get there soon enough to save them." Alucard explained.

"We? How would you know about Anderson's targets? I told you not to interfere with him. He's having a hard enough time as it is adjusting to Hellsing." Integral glared at him and Alucard looked down. Integral's glare had that effect on the world's strongest creatures. And men.

"Master, no harm has been done. I was merely checking on his progress. I did not challenge him. Although, I do think the priest wanted to challenge me." Alucard chuckled.

"Alucard, what did you say to him?"

"I didn't **say** anything to him. I may have awoken certain latent feelings in the priest. Oh I'm sorry, Master. Ex-priest."

"What did you do?" Integral was practically yelling at her servant now.

"It would not be proper for me to say. I'll tell you if you order me, of course. It'd be far more interesting for you to ask him."

Integral was getting frustrated with her servant. She could have ordered him but isn't' that what he wanted? Alucard got so turned on by her orders – she had known that since she was a teenager. Integral refused to give him the satisfaction. "Very well, Alucard. Just leave me alone."

"As you wish, Master."

Alexander walked the streets of London for hours – thinking. Wondering why Alucard's touch had excited him. Guilt was building up inside of him and he could hardly stand it. _If only I could go to confession, I could rid myself of this awful burden._ The prayers he had been saying all night had done no good. Anderson started to wonder if he was losing his faith. He glanced at his watch. Dawn would be there in just a few hours. _I better return to Hellsing and give Sir Integral my report. I don't want her to be angry with me. Only the Lord knows what that demon has told her._

Integral was working on the computer, trying to get caught up on paperwork when Anderson knocked on the door. "Come in, Alexander." She moved her chair to face him. Integral couldn't help but wonder what Alucard had done to keep the priest out almost all night.

"Sorry, I'm so late, Sir Integral. The mission was finished hours ago. I was feeling restless so I walked. Had some thinking to do. Leaving the Church – coming here; it has been a big change."

"I understand, Alexander. I don't own you. You work for me. You are free to come and go as you please as long as you maintain your loyalty to Hellsing."

"I promised I would and I am a man of my word. So I imagine you would like to hear about my mission." Alexander stated. Integral nodded, so Anderson continued. "I had a bit of trouble finding the place. I've never been in that part of London. When I finally got there, the vampire had already attacked a girl. I was too late to save the young lass. I eliminated the vampire. Your servant took care of the victim. I said a prayer for her soul. I can only hope...it was enough to save her."

"Yes, Alexander, I understand. It saddens me too when we lose innocent lives. Sometimes it cannot be helped." Integral inhaled deeply on her cigar and kept her eyes focused on her new soldier. "Alucard told me you two met during your missions. It was an unfortunate accident. Did anything of importance happen?"

Anderson shifted nervously in his seat, debating what he should tell Integral. He certainly could not tell her what emotions he felt when Alucard touched his chest and licked the blood from his finger. Or the thought of the three of them together that had been tormenting him since. Still, he had to tell her something.

"That demon put his filthy hands on me, Sir Integral. I did not think that was part of our arrangement here. I agreed to work for you – not to be touched by demons."

Integral smirked. This was interesting, indeed. She wondered what in the bloody hell Alucard had done and why he had touched the former priest. "Did Alucard challenge you to a fight or did he try to seduce you, Alexander?" She had to hold back a chuckle.

"Neither, Sir Integral. It was just the way that he touched me. I almost threw my daggers in him it was so disturbing. If it is all right with you, I'd rather not talk about it." Anderson looked at Integral for a few seconds. Her beauty had a calming effect of him like nothing else in his life. She was still beautiful, even if her blue eyes were now crimson.

"I can see you are upset. I will speak to Alucard. He won't be encountering you on the battlefield again – unless you two go on a mission together. I don't foresee that happening for some time. You do look distressed – would you like a glass of wine?" Integral got up to pour him a glass.

"Aye that would be nice, Sir Integral. Thank you." Anderson accepted the glass of wine from her and grinned. _Perhaps it will be work out. She seems to understand my feelings about that monster._

Integral waited until Anderson took a drink from his glass before she approached him. She walked to the back of the chair he was in. "It will be okay, Alexander." She placed her hands on his shoulders. Integral could feel how nervous she made him. How much he wanted her. The tension filled the air. The former priest held his breath as Integral lowered her mouth to his neck. She whispered inside of his ear. "Don't worry, Alexander. I'm not going to bite you." Instead she licked his neck with her newly long tongue. One of the many benefits of being of vampire were her improved body parts. She whispered in his other ear. "You can tell me to stop at any time..."

Of course the man said nothing as her hand went inside of shirt and popped open his buttons. She felt him shudder instead so Integral continued exploring his hard body. Integral caressed his chest with her cool hands. She loved the warmth of his skin. It felt so good against her cool hands. Integral moved down further. She paused before unsnapping his pants - giving the former priest a chance to stop her. Anderson moaned as Integral slipped her hands inside his pants and around his very large arousal.

Integral moved her hand gently and slowly on his length. He was larger then Alucard was – naturally, although her servant often used his powers to make himself bigger. She could not wait any longer to taste his lips. Integral claimed his mouth with her own as she continued to caress him down below. Alexander kissed her back with a degree of passion she did not think he possessed. Integral explored his mouth and sucked carefully on his tongue – keeping her fangs away. She smelled his pure blood and its scent was driving her insane with blood lust. The ex-priest was still a virgin. Perfect. Things were working out just the way she wanted.

Alexander moaned as Integral sucked on his tongue and moved her hand up and down his hard length. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt this good. The tension and sensations were building up. Anderson knew that release was coming soon and he could not stop her now. What was even more sinful was the fact that Anderson did not want her to stop. Alexander wanted her to do even more deviant things to him and he to her. Anderson imagined her mouth on him instead of her hand as she brought him to his climax. He moaned loudly as he came. The orgasm seemed to last for several minutes but Anderson knew he had lost track of time. When it was clear his climax was over, Integral removed her hand and walked back to her chair facing him. She licked the sweet sticky substance from her fingers, one by one, as Alexander watched.

"So Alexander, do you feel a little bit better then what happened with my servant? I know I certainly do." Integral grinned at him.

Anderson was speechless. He stared back at her with his mouth open, unable to say a word.

"Good, next time it will be my turn. If there is nothing else you wish to tell me...I do have work to do." Integral turned back to her computer.

"Aye, Sir Integral. I am tired myself." He realized how that sounded and started to blush. "I'm not used to being up all night and all. Good night or rather good morning to ye." The man practically ran out the door and to his room. He rushed right past Seras Victoria without even saying hello or goodbye.

Seras watched him enter his room and slam the door. "What in the bloody hell?"

_Cherie, I smelled something on his clothes, didn't you?_ Pip told her inside her mind. He was more experience in matters like these.

There was a strange scent on him but I've never smelled it before. What was it?

Sex. The fluids of sex to be more precise, Seras. His pants were soaked with his own, you know, fluid.

You think Sir Integral did that? Seras started to blush just thinking of it.

_Either that or he did it to himself. _

I don't think so. Not in Sir Integral's office.

Or perhaps it was Alucard? Pip asked.

_Come on, Pip! They hate each other. Besides up until recently he was a priest. _

My point exactly, Seras. You hear what some of those Catholic priest did to the alter boys. Pip was getting excited just thinking about sex. He thought Anderson was quite lucky to have Integral touch him in that way.

Seras sighed. _You Pip are the worlds biggest pervert. I thought that would improve after death. _

Nope, I've only gotten worst being inside your amazing body.

If you don't behave I will personally wear a blind fold whenever I get undressed. Seras teased him. That seemed to shut him up for good. The truth was - the thought of Integral and Anderson shagging...kind of excited her too. Seras headed into the bathroom and shut her eys as she took a very cold shower. The vampire chuckled as she heard Pip's very loud protest inside her mind. Sometimes tormenting her Captain was just too much fun.


	4. Watching You

Warning: This chapter is even more lemony then the last. AxI with AA watching.

* * *

A few days had passed since the "incident" in Integral's office. Alexander Anderson had done his best to avoid both Integral and Alucard. Their sinful appetites were infecting him. Anderson wondered why he was resisting – he was not bound to moral behavior by religion or vows. Both of those had been lost for his betrayal of his leader, Enrico Maxwell. Yet, Alexander still clung to old values. It was the only thing he had left. If he let go of his morality, the ex-priest knew what was left of his sanity would be lost as well. 

Alexander had begrudgingly agreed to go on some missions with Draculina. It was either that or spend more time in his dreary room thinking about her. He would not have minded it so much if his room was not right next to Integral Hellsing's. Listening to sounds of her and the demon committing lustful, sinful acts both disgusted and tempted him. Anderson had even thought of watching and listening to them_. What the hell is happening to my soul? Is this what happens when you conspire with demons?_ The ex-priest asked himself. But, if he went with Draculina, there were more opportunities to send the vampires to hell. Maybe that would comfort his troubled soul. Anderson also didn't have to worry about running into Alucard when he was with Seras Victoria. After what had happened during his first mission, Alexander did not want to take any chances. He had not been able to sleep for days after Alucard had touched him. The guilt Anderson he felt for being aroused by the monster's touch was pure torture.

Working with Seras Victoria was different then he had imagined. Although she was a monster too, the vampire did not try to tempt him with her touch or her body. Anderson was grateful for that. Besides her savagery in battle and appetite for blood, she seemed almost human. At first, Anderson did not trust her, but the more he worked with her, the more Anderson came to respect the vampire. Some of her humanity had remained. In some ways, Seras Victoria was more innocent then the soldiers he had worked along side of at the Vatican. Anderson longed to be back at the Vatican, fighting along side of Wolfe and Yumiko. He pushed the thought out of his mind – no sense wishing for the impossible. They might as well have died in the war as far as he was concerned. The Vatican had forbidden them to see him.

"Anderson! What is the matter with you, Anderson!" Draculina screamed at Alexander.

Anderson jumped, started by the noise. He looked at Seras. She was standing over a dead vampire, putting her handgun back in its holster.

"You almost got yourself killed, Anderson. Are you all right? Maybe you should go get some rest." Seras said.

"I haven't been sleeping much. It is all your Master's fault." Anderson replied.

"How is your lack of sleep my Master's fault?" Seras asked.

"Have ye forgotten where my room is, Draculina? Right next to Integral's. They must be committing sin every night. I cannot sleep through that dreadful noise." The thought of them together made him shudder.

Seras couldn't help but giggle. So Integral and Alucard were noisy when they did it? The thought made her blush just a little. "Well then…I'll get you some headphones, Anderson. Would that help? You can even put on religious music." Seras smiled at the priest. Despite his history with Hellsing, she respected and actually kind of liked him. Not in a romantic sense but as a friend, a comrade. Seras also felt a little bit sorry for him. Life as he knew it before the war had ended. His children at the orphanage, his coworkers, and even Maxwell were lost to him. "C'mon Anderson – lets get to that abandoned school. There is no telling what we will find there." Seras said to him.

They walked to the school in an area that had once been a prominent part of London. Most of the children who had attended the school before the war were from upper middle class families. Seras wondered what had become of them. Had they fled the city in time? Or had they been devoured by Millennium's vampires? Seras hoped they would not have to kill any one younger then 14. She would do it if they had been turned but it would kill a part of her. The shops around the school were either burnt to the ground or had been looted by thugs.

"So this is the school." Anderson stated. Even though he was not British, it hurt him to see London destroyed like this. And Maxwell had played a part in it all. It still angered Anderson. He grinned remembering how he threw his bayonette through the glass. That had been the blow which killed him. Anderson could still see the look of terror on his boss's face as the glass shattered.

Seras looked at the ex-preist and shivered. The grin on his face was downright scary – even for her. She was glad the madman was on her side. "Let's go." Seras stated and opened the door. As soon as she stepped inside, the vampire knew the answer to her earlier question – the fate of the students. Most had fallen victim to Millenium. Their pain and horror filled the old building so much it physically hurt her.

Anderson blessed the school upon entering. The evil presence almost overwhelmed Anderson. This place was full of corrupted souls and his blessings drove them out of the dark.

Anderson threw two of his bayonet's at a young teenager who lunged for his throat. He saw Seras Victoria shoot at least ten demons that didn't look a day over fourteen. Anderson continued through the building. With each vampire he sent back to hell, the cockiness of the old Anderson returned. It was great to feel like himself again.

Seras loaded her gun and watched Anderson nervously. He seemed consumed by some sort of blood lust. _He doesn't seem fully aware. This is not good._

_Seras, one of them has a gun. You better tell the preist._ Pip's voice warned inside of her head.

Seras heeded his advice. He was more experiencec then her in the art of war. "Anderson, watch out for" A gun shot interrupted her.

Anderson got hit several times before he even seemed to notice. The vampires that remained circled him like vultures. He slashed at them with his sword – trying to keep the vampires away. His strength was dwindling. Anderson had been shot several times with explosive ammunition. It would take his body some time to heal.

"Get away from him, you bastards." A French accent spoke from the body of Seras Victoria.

A few of the vampires laughed at her but most continued walking towards Anderson. Anderson looked up at Seras – he was confused as hell _Why is she talking in that strange voice?_

"I said stop. You think it is funny to go to hell. This girl will be the end of you assholes." The vampire known as Seras Victoria said before tearing into the beasts with her claws and fangs.

Anderson watched the scene, astonished. He had known Seras Victoria was powerful but seeing her in action still surprised him. She transformed from something so human to a powerful beast within seconds. When she finished the last vampire off, Seras approached to him.

"Are you okay, Alexander?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Aye. My body has started to heal. I am fine." Anderson couldn't believe she turned so quickly. _She is like a real life Dr. Jeckyll._

Seras extended her hand. "C'mon we should be getting back to give the report to Sir Integral. She'll want to know about the number of vampires that were hiding out here." The former priest took her hand and nodded.

The two returned to Hellsing by way of taxi cab. Anderson was not in any shape to fly and Seras had to keep an eye on him – Integral had ordered her to. When they reached Hellsing, Alexander went to his room to rest while Seras Victoria gave the report to Integral and her Master. Seras strangely felt like a traitor, talking about Anderson behind his back.

Anderson lied on his bed. He opened his suitcase and took out the vial containing the drug he needed. Integral told him, the Vatican would be sending his monthly supply to her now. He prayed they did not go back on their word. This liquid is what made him a monster but he needed it. Without it he would just be another worthless human but with it Anderson was practically invincible.

The former priest read his bible. It was one of the few things he had left from his previous life. Anderson thought there had to be something in it, some clue, that would tell him what to do now – how to handle temptation without giving in to sin. Instead he ended up losing his battle with sleep. The drugs often made drowsy and tonight was no exception. He didn't wake up until the middle of the night. They woke him up.

Noises of lust – it could be nothing else: The demon's grunt, Integral's moan, and the sound of bodies hitting the wall. Anderson wondered if they did it just to irriatatie him. He was getting sick and tired of it. Alexander was only human, for Christ's sake. Why did they torture him so? Anderson knew it was the demon's idea and he was not going to put up with it any more. If they wanted act sinfully couldn't they do it somewhere else? Someplace where he would not hear?

Anderson got his shirt and shoes on. He was going to set that demon straight. As he headed down the hall, the noises of sex got louder. The sound of Integral's moan filled the hallway. Or was he just imagining that? No, Alucard's grunts surrounded him as well. _Well – no wonder I can hear them so well._ The door was opened a crack – just enough for an eye to peak through.

Alexander approached the door quietly not wanting them hear him. His heart felt like it was going to explode inside his chest. He stood at the door and looked into Integral's bedroom. _What am I doing now? Have I gone insane or sold my soul to saten_? The desire in him grew as he had a perfect view of just what Integral and her servant were doing. The only thought going through Anderson's mind was, _I want to be him_.

Anderson watched as Alucard stood behind Integral and slowly tore off her shirt. The vampire sunk his teeth into Integral's neck. Anderson could not deny that Integral looked amazing as her blood dripped down to her chest and coated her nipples. Her half-naked body looked more beautiful then Anderson had ever dreamt. Alucard grabbed his Master's breasts and squeezed them harshly. Integral moaned into Alucard's ear. Anderson watched as the demon pinched Integral's nipples. She rocked her arse into Alucard's member. Alexander felt himself get hard and bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. He quickly licked the blood to hide the scent from Alucard.

Alucard and Integral turned and faced each other. Anderson had a perfect view of their silhouette. The demon licked the blood from Integral's neck and breasts. Integral moaned the vampire's name as he sucked her nipple for what seemed like hours. He slowly moved down until he was kneeling in front of his half naked master. Alucard ripped Integral's pants from her body.

"Alucard, do you have to be so melodramatic? These were my favorite pants." Integral said wryly.

The vampire answered his Master by sticking his tongue inside of her hot, sweet, center. Integral chuckled before moaning his name and closing her eyes. Alucard pushed Integral down on the bed and continued to push his tongue deep inside of her. The Hellsing leader bucked her hips as her body reacted to Alucard's touch. Anderson could smell the sex from the bedroom. It seemed to be calling him.

As Integral started to cum, she opened her eyes and looked directly at Alexander as she grinned. He froze not sure what would happen next. Nothing did and Integral continued to writhe on the bed. Anderson watched as Integral Hellsing came. She never looked so beautiful to him then at that one moment. He wanted to be the one giving her pleasure.

Alucard and Integral spoke some words to each other. They spoke too quietly for Anderson to hear. Soon Integral pushed her Servant down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Anderson knew what was going to happen next and he wanted to turn away but something was compelling him to watch.

He watched as Integral sat on Alucard's lap and used her slender fingers to push him deep inside of her. He watched as Integral moved up and down his member. Anderson grew harder as Integral and Alucard rocked their body's together in harmony - both matching each other's movements perfectly. It was no suprise to Andreson when they both climaxed at almost the same moment.

Anderson was so aroused by his voyeurism that he hurt. He needed, he wanted, to release his desire into Integral Hellsing. Instead he turned and ran making far too much noise. In the bedroom Integral grinned at Alucard. The vampire replied with a chuckle before laying down to sleep.

The ex-priest ran to his bedroom wanting to feel the cold water of a shower on his body, hoping it would be enough. Instead he ran straight into Seras Victoria.

"Is everything okay?" Seras asked him. She noticed that he seemed to be blushing!

"Yes, Draculina, let me pass. It has been a long day." Anderson snapped at her.

"What were you doing by Integral's bedroom, Anderson?" Seras taunted him just a little.

"I wasn't in her room, you demon. Let me by!" Anderson hollered this time.

Finally she let him pass, unable to keep a straight face. Pip wanted her to go watch too but she refused him. Sometimes she loved denying him – Seras knew he would do the most wicked things to her body in her dreams.


	5. Seduction & Surrender

AN: This chapter is a lemon - so you've been warned. Next chapter will be all drama/conflict.

* * *

The former priest, Alexander Anderson, sat alone eating dinner in his room. _Is this what my life will be?_ He thought to himself. Alexander had never been one to feel sorry for himself but lately it had been hard not to. He had lost everything and why? Anderson was not even sure any longer. Was it his integrity? Or had it been for _her_? Alexander wasn't even sure he even knew the answer anymore. Anderson spent most of his days alone, reading, watching the tellie, or if he was lucky doing some sort of computer work for Integral. In the evenings he and Seras usually went on missions together, scouting the city of London for stray Millennium vampires. Alexander usually ate alone – everyone he knew at Hellsing was a vampire. The thought of watching them drink their blood while he ate – made his blood boil. Anderson had been avoiding his new boss, Integral Hellsing; since he had seen the sinful things she had done with the thing he hated most in the world – Alucard or Dracula as he was called now. 

Anderson was engrossed in a book he had picked up at the bookstore: The Question of God. He had been having doubts about his own beliefs and it comforted him to read about it. A loud knock on the door started him and he nearly fell of his bed.

"Alexander? It is me - Seras Victoria." A soft voice called out from the other side.

"Just a second, Miss Victoria." He responded, getting up off the bed. _At least it wasn't Dracula._ He opened the door and smiled at her. The former priest never would have guessed it but he had grown rather found of the girl.

She smiled back. "I just came to tell you that Sir Integral has cancelled the surveillance missions for tonight." Seras said with a mischievous grin on her face. "And she said to tell you that she wants to meet with you tonight."

A look of panic briefly crossed his face but Anderson quickly changed his expression. "What time does she want me at her office?" He asked.

The grin on the vampire's face widened as she blushed slightly, "Umm, no, I think she said that umm she'll come here. To err your room, ok? She should be here around 10:00 PM."

Alexander could not look at her – afraid she would know just what he was thinking. "It does not matter to me." He returned his attention to the book.

"Well---I'll be going now. We'll probably have a mission tomorrow night, Alexander. You won't be bored for long." She said studying his face.

"Good evening, Miss Victoria." He mumbled, not lifting his head from his book.  
After she left he had trouble concentrating on the book. _What could she want?_ There is only one thing that he could think of – she has seen him watching her and Dracula together. _If that is the case, I will just explain myself. I was merely going to ask them to be quiet so I could sleep._ One question, however, lingered in his head: Why had he stayed and watched them for so long?  
-----------------  
Anderson found himself thinking of only one thing the rest of the evening while waiting for Integral. Her. He tried everything to stop thinking about Integral Hellsing. He prayed, watched television, and read. Nothing could get her off of his mind. Anderson was beginning to think he was slowly going insane. Before that night, when he had seen her fighting the demons from Millenium, refusing to surrender, Anderson had felt nothing but contempt for her. After that moment, the one that changed him somehow, she had been on his mind constantly. And lately those thought had turned sinful. He was lying on the bed thinking of her when he drifted off to sleep. Anderson was awoken by a most pleasant sound – her voice.

"I've missed you, Alexander." Integral said. She was sitting on a chair by his table, smoking a thin cigar. "Why haven't you stopped by my office after your missions? Did I do something?" Integral smirked - the former priest was starting to blush.

"No, Sir Hellsing. Would you like me to report to you after the missions?" Anderson asked her while getting up.

"No, Alexander, I was just checking to see if everything was all right." She replied.

Anderson headed to his bathroom. "Just a second, Sir Hellsing." After shutting the door, he washed his face and brushed his teeth. _What are you expecting to happen? Do you want to sin?_ So many thoughts were running through his mind and went back to the last time they were alone in her office. She had made him lose control.

"Alexander?" Integral called for him.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled nervously at her. "What can I do for you Sir Hellsing? Was there a reason you wanted to meet?" His voice was strong and steady.

"Have a seat, Alexander." Integral motioned to the chair.

They sat and talked about Anderson's missions of the past week. It seemed like a very ordinary conversation about work – except most people don't talk about killing vampires and ghouls. Anderson could not stop staring into Integral's eyes. Even the color of blood, her eyes were beautiful.

"Alexander? Alexander? Alexander? Are you listening?" Integral asked.

"Oh --- yes." He replied.

"Well, I guess that is it. I'll be going now." Integral said as she extinguished her cigar in an ashtray.

Anderson got up and walked her to the door, he may have been an insane priest but he was always a gentleman. Integral put her hand on the doorknob but then turned quickly so she her face was just inches away from his.

"I can't help but think, Alexander, there is something that you want." Integral whispered into his ear.

Anderson took a few steps backward but stopped when his back touched the wall. Alexander froze. He did not trust himself being this close to her. Her smell was just too enticing. He started to speak but Integral put one finger on his lips.

"Let me guess what it is that you want." Integral said moving her body against his. The hardness she felt against her leg told her just what he really wanted. She grinned at him and leaned into his erection and kissed him hard on the mouth. _Oh Father, you taste so sweet and pure. It will be so much fun corrupting you._  
Anderson couldn't help but kiss her back. It was as if he was not in control of his own body. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, anxious to taste her. It was just as he had remembered. _Delicious,_ he thought. Her flavor was a mixture of blood, English tea, and cigar. Anderson allowed her to pull his body into hers and they grinded their hips against each other. Anderson wanted her – but he didn't. The conflict he felt was torturing his soul. Anderson wanted her more then he had wanted anything – even his priesthood. And yet he hated the way he felt. It was sinful lusting for Integral Hellsing. They were not married. She was a monster, a demon. If he fornicated with her what would that make him?

Integral pulled him farther into his bedroom and onto the bed, while they continued to kiss. She was on top of him now – the only position she really enjoyed during sex. Integral ran her long tongue down his face and tracing the scar on his cheek. Integral grinned when she heard Anderson groan. She moved her tongue down to his neck. The vampire had to hold back – the smell of his virgin blood was intoxicating.

"You smell delicious, Alexander. You don't know how badly I want a taste." She murmured into his hear.

_And you don't know how badly I want to give you a taste._ He thought wondering what happened to the man who despised vampires.

"Do you want to taste mine?" She whispered. "You can."

Anderson didn't respond – not sure what to say. _What is she asking?_  
Instead he lay still while she cut his neck with her nail just above his main artery. His blood gushed out – even he could smell it as it dripped down his neck. Anderson shuddered as Integral licked the blood from his neck gently.

The vampire sucked hard on his neck as bloodlust started to consume her. His blood tasted sweeter then anything she had ever tasted. It satisfied her like nothing ever had and she wanted more. Her hands moved down and under his trousers grabbing his hardness in her hand. His warmth felt simply wonderful in her hands as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Integral loved how she could make Anderson writhe with so little effort.

Anderson felt like he had gone to both heaven and hell. The pleasure was the most incredible sensation. The swoon from Integral's feeding overwhelmed him and he no longer could tell wrong from right. Anderson wanted her now – at any cost. Not having her right now was pure torture.

Integral stopped drinking – she did not want to drain him, not yet. She stood up and started to undress slowly while he watched her every movement. She stood before him totally nude – just to show him what he could have if his answer was right. Integral lied on the bed next to him. The scent of her desire mixed with Anderson's blood filled the room. She inhaled deeply – it was simply exquisite.

Anderson had never seen anything quite so beautiful as the site of Integral Hellsing without her clothes. She simply took his breath way. He had seen naked women before, in magazines as a teenager. Nothing could have prepared him how it would feel to have her lying next to him. The scent of her desire filled his nose. Knowing he could touch her – anywhere he wanted. For a few seconds he just looked. Her full breasts, usually hidden underneath suits, were perfect. His eyes lowered to her slender frame. He was sure her waist would fit between his large hands. Finally, Anderson allowed himself to look down to the forbidden fruit – her soft blonde curls covered what he really wanted. Integral saw him looking and smiled at him. She took his hand and brought it to her breasts.

Anderson squeezed her nipple gently and brought his head down to Integral's chest. He licked her other nipple before taking it in his mouth. Now it was his turn to make Integral writhe underneath his body. The sound of her moans and sighs were music to his ears. The estranged Priest knew there was no turning back now. His soul was lost. Alexander knew he would do anything she asked to get inside of her.

"Do you want to taste me?" Integral whispered softly.

Alexander did not answer with word but moved down between her legs and tasted the woman he had desired for so long. She was as delicious as he had expected. He ministered his attentions to her until she climaxed, screaming his name, so many times. She pulled him up to her and held his head against her chest. He stroked her center as they laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you like to taste my blood, Alexander? That is…the only way we can go any further. The choice is yours though. But, it would be such a shame if we had to end things here." Integral explained to him.

Anderson was silent considering his choice. His soul was already damned for the sins he committed as an assassin for Iscariot. Did it matter if he became a vampire? He just didn't know anything any longer. And what was his fate if he said no to her? Anderson felt so incredibly alone. Wolfe had not been to see him and no one even knew if Yumiko had survived. Even his faith had been stripped from him. He had nothing left – except her. There was no way that Anderson could deny her and yet…he felt like he was watching someone else when the words came out of his mouth.

"I don't want it to end here, Integral." He said softly, running his fingers through her soft curls, finding her center.

Integral moaned. "So you do want to drink my blood."

"Yes, if that is the price." Anderson said, his voice devoid of emotion. There was nothing now but his need for her.

Integral took her nail and slit an area just above her nipple. "This should make it pleasurable for both of us." She pushed his head onto her breast.

Anderson sucked on her breast hard which made the blood flow faster from her breast - the liquid almost gushed into his mouth. Even her blood tasted rich to him. As he continued to drink it the flavor improved even more. He could feel her power pouring into him and he continued to drink more. Integral had to push him away before she got too weak.

She grinned at the former priest. What a victory this was for Hellsing – turning one of their own agents into a vampire. Revenge, although not her motive for tonight, was certainly sweet. She glanced at him – his eyes were starting to change already. The other changes would probably be visible tomorrow. Now, however, she was ready to have her fun with him.

Integral pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him, straddling him. She pushed him into her with her cool hands. He was still warm – the change had not completed itself. Integral moved up and down his length, contracting her muscles around him. He met her movements as he plunged himself deep inside of her and pulled her closer to him. As they tore into each other, he caressed her breasts and squeezed her nipples. Integral could feel the waves of pleasure building and knew it wouldn't be long for either of them.

Anderson felt that familiar feeling – his climax was coming. He pounded into his queen as hard as he could – wanting to fill her up inside. He held off until Integral's muscles started to spasm around him – tightening around his length. Anderson cold hold off no more and released himself into her, moaning her name as he came.

After lying in bed for a few more moments, Integral got up and kissed Anderson on the head. "I'll bring some blood tomorrow evening. I can answer any questions about your 'condition' at that time. Now, you should sleep."

Alexander did not know what to say – what does one say after a night like that. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Rest well, Alexander. I'm so glad you chose to join us. The three of us have some excitement to look forward to." Integral smiled at her new lover. She wondered what her servant would think.


	6. The Price of Sin

Rays of sun crept into his room from the window and hit Alexander Anderson's bed. Memories of the orphanage slipped into his mind and he smiled. His brief moment of happiness only lasted a moment. The pain that attacked his body when he started to wake up was unlike any Alexander had felt as a human being or even as a regenerator. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental anguish that followed. Visions from last night flooded his memory and he had stop himself from screaming.

Integral Hellsing and he committing carnal sins.

Integral Hellsing drinking his blood.

And he, committing his soul to hell by drinking her blood.

If there had been any hope for his soul, for redemption, Alexander had destroyed it last night and all because he had not been strong enough to resist temptation. He was disgusted with himself, with what he had become. Something told him that his descent from God's grace had only just begun. He would fall much further before it was over. Anderson pulled himself out of bed and winced from the pain. _What is it that makes me hurt so much?_ He asked himself – although in his heart, if he indeed had a heart, he knew that any pain he suffered was well deserved.

_Alexander, you are awake now. It is still daylight. You should go back to sleep. I suppose it will take you a little while to get used to your new "condition" and schedule. It is hunger making you feel pain. Now you know why vampires prey on humans. The vampire's thirst can be painful for some of us. Alucard is awake. I'll have him bring you some blood._

_No, please don't send him, Int---_ Somehow it did not seem right to call her Integral but Sir Hellsing also felt wrong.

Integral chuckled. _Alexander, you will now serve me in a way that was different then before. I think it is Master that you wish to call me._

Alexander could almost hear the smirk in her voice. He did not want to call Integral, Master. Before last night Alexander Anderson had only one Master and that had been God. Somehow it made Anderson more like **him**, like the demon he wanted to kill. Still, Anderson found that he did not want to and could not disobey her. "Aye, Master."

In her office going over paperwork, Integral Hellsing was smirking. Now two powerful vampires would call her Master. Any of her former enemies that had survived would pay dearly. Her fun was only just beginning. She felt her other servant, Alucard or Dracula, depending on his mood, behind her. He was stroking her hair.

"I missed you last night, Master." The vampire appeared as Alucard, her loyal servant. He seemed almost to prefer this form lately. Ironic that one so powerful desired submission so greatly.

"Oh? I do not belong to you, Alucard, nor am I required to be exclusive to you." Integral replied, not moving her eyes off of the computer screen.

Alucard licked Integral's neck running his tongue along the scars he had created. He did not like what he felt. Fresh bite marks. He tried to pry into her mind but Integral blocked him. She had gotten quite good in locking him out when she wanted to.

"Alucard, if you would like to know something, why don't you just ask. I never did like you prying inside of my mind." Integral said to her servant.

"You have fresh bite marks, Integral. I'm just curious as to how that happened." Alucard replied with distaste in his voice.

"Alexander Anderson. He is my servant now, literally. In fact if we are done talking, I would like you to bring him some blood. Seras isn't awake yet and he needs to eat." Integral returned her attention to the computer. She could feel Alucard's displeasure and shock at what she had done. He had wanted to turn his enemy.

"Yes, Master. May I ask one question, first?"

"Yes, you may," Integral replied.

"Why did you turn him, Master? I wanted him to serve me. I could've had so much fun tormenting his soul." 

"Exactly, Alucard. I won't have you tormenting Alexander for fun. He is serving Hellsing. Besides, I think he has suffered enough. It is only logical that I am his Master. He already serves me." Integral explained with a smirk.

"I shall still have some fun tormenting him, Integral." Alucard said as he left the room.

_I don't doubt that one bit, Servant._ Integral thought returning her full attention to her work. One benefit of vampirism that Integral appreciated was that she no longer required sleep. It was one of the human weaknesses she despised when there was so much work to do.  
----------  
Alexander had closed all of the shutters in his room. This had eased his discomfort a little. He wasn't nearly as weak although the pain of his hunger still tormented his body. Anderson felt **him** before he heard the vampire. Alucard was nearby. He was both eager for his arrival and dreading it. Alucard would have his blood but Anderson knew the vampire would make him pay for becoming like him.

Alucard walked through the door without knocking. "Ahh, Alexander. I think you want what I have."

Anderson looked up at the vampire, never feeling more defeated. He hoped Alucard would not make him beg for the blood. "Aye."

Alucard grinned with satisfaction. The priest had truly fallen and although Anderson was not his child, he would push him farther into darkness. He threw the blood packet at his enemy and watched as Anderson devoured it. Alucard knew he should have brought more then one. Anderson would need much more then one to quench his thirst but what he had in mind was much more fun.

"Why am I still hungry?" He asked Alucard.

"Hmm…it seems like I only brought one. Maybe I should've brought more. I'll have Seras bring you some more at dusk."

Anderson glared at the vampire. He did not think he could last until dusk. It was only noon now. But, the former assassin for the Vatican would not beg for more. That was what the demon wanted.

Alucard smirked. "Of course, there are other options if you don't think you can wait that long." He walked over slowly to Anderson.

Alexander looked at him hopefully not understanding what Alucard was proposing. His hunger blocked his sense of reason.

Alucard stood over Anderson. The Catholic vampire was looking quite delectable today. Alucard removed his glove and cut his neck with a fingernail. He chuckled as he watched Anderson react. Alucard could feel his hunger and knew Alexander would not be able to resist. He loved controlling his rival so easily. "If you drink a little of my blood, you won't be hungry until nightfall, Alex." He dipped his finger into the blood on his neck and rubbed it on Anderson's lips.

Anderson had the demon's blood on his lips and he could not resist tasting it. Just a few drops eased the pain of his hunger and made him want more. He did not offer any resistance as Alucard moved onto his lap and pushed Anderson's face into his blood-covered neck. Alexander was no longer in control of his actions; the blood lust had consumed him. He lapped up the blood from Alucard's neck and bit into it again. Drinking from the demon filled his body with power and lust. Visions of himself, Alucard, and Integral in bed together filled his head. Alucard started to grind himself into Anderson and moaned when he felt Anderson's hardness move against him. Alexander was horrified at the pleasure he felt from drinking the demon's blood and his body's reaction to him. Anderson found himself wanting Alucard in the same way he had wanted Integral last night. It both disgusted him and aroused him. As he tried to pull Alucard closer, the vampire pushed him away.

Alucard laughed maniacally at Alexander. "See you are no better then me, Father Anderson. Now I know why I always made you so insane. I think you have had enough for now." Alucard got up and walked towards the door.

"You did this to me. You used your black magic to make me feel lust for ye."

Alucard turned. "Believe what you want, Father. I did nothing but let you drink my blood. Is that the thanks I get for my kindness?"

Alexander started back at him in shock, not sure if he believed what the demon was saying. Had he desired him all along? No, that was impossible.

"We'll have to finish this at another time, Priest. I feel my Master calling me. I hope you'll understand." Alucard turned to mist and disappeared from Anderson's room.  
----------------  
Anderson stared at the spot where Alucard had been standing. He kept hearing the demon's words: _All I did was let you drink my blood_. If that was true, perhaps he did deserve to perish in hell for all of eternity. How could he, a man once so holy, desire a demon? Integral was different. She had been good as a human. Circumstances gave her no choice but to become a monster herself. She did it for London, for Hellsing. There was no good in Alucard. He was evil personified. If Anderson desired such an entity, what did that make him?  
-----------  
Integral had seen Anderson's interaction with her servant in her mind. It had been fun watching but she could not allow Alucard to toy with Alexander any longer. The thought of watching the two men together was rather pleasing. Integral decided the three of them would have to spend some time alone as soon as Alexander was feeling better about his condition. She wondered if her Servant would leave him alone or if the two of them might be having their own fun. If they did, Integral hoped she didn't miss seeing any of it.


End file.
